elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena of Avalor Wiki:Multilingual Users
English='Multilingual Users' is a project on the Elena of Avalor Wiki. Its objective is to connect users who do not speak English with local staff, as English is the only language accepted on this wiki. This most likely temporary project is still in testing mode, and will most likely be removed if/when interlanguage Elena of Avalor wikis are made. |-|Français= Les utilisateurs multilinguistiques est un projet de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, et son objectif est relier les utilisateurs qu'ils ne parlent pas anglais avec les staff locaux, puisque l'anglais est l'unique langue acceptée sur ce wiki. Il est plus probable que ce projet temporel encore soit en façon de preuves, et il s'enlèvera aussi si/lorsque les autres wikis interlinguistiques d'Elena d'Avalor soient faites. |-|Español= Los usuarios multilingüísticos es un proyecto de la Wikia Elena de Avalor, y su objetivo es conectar los usuarios que no hablan inglés con los staff locales, puesto que el inglés es el único idioma aceptado en esta wiki. Es más probable que este proyecto temporal aún esté en modo de pruebas, y se quitará también si/cuando las demás wikis interlingüísticas de Elena de Avalor estuvieren hechas. |-|Беларуская= Мультымоўныя удзельнікі — праект Elena of Avalor Wiki. Яго мэтай з'яўляецца аб'яднанне удзельнікаў, не размаўлялых па-ангельску, з мясцовымі супрацоўнікамі, так як англійская мова з'яўляецца адзінай рабочай мовай, усталяванай на гэтай вікі. Гэты часовы праект, які яшчэ распрацоўваецца і будзе выдалены, калі з'явяцца вікі-праекты па тэматыцы Elena of Avalor на іншых мовах. Вы хочаце далучыцца? Звяжыцеся з адміністратарамі прама зараз! |-|Català= Els usuaris multilingüístics és un projecte de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, i el seu objectiu és connectar els usuaris que no parlen anglès amb els staff locals, ja que l'anglès és l'únic idioma acceptat en aquest wiki. És més probable que aquest projecte temporal encara estigui en mode de proves, i es traurà també si/quan els altres wikis interlingüístics d'Elena d'Avalor estiguin fets. Vols participar-hi? Contacta amb un administrador avui! |-|Galego= Os usuarios multilingüísticos é un proxecto da Wikia Elena de Avalor, e o seu obxectivo é conectar os usuarios que non falan inglés cos staff locais, xa que o inglés é a única lingua aceptada neste wiki. É máis probable que este proxecto temporal aínda estea en modo de probas, e tirarase tamén se/cando os demais wikis interlingüísticos de Elena de Avalor estiveren feitos. Queres participar? Contacta cun administrador hoxe! |-|Italiano= Gli utenti multilinguistici è un proietto della Wikia Elena di Avalor, e il suo obiettivo è connettere gli utenti che non parlano inglese con gli staff locali, poiché l'inglese è l'unica lingua accettata su questa wiki. È più probabile che questo proietto temporaneo ancora stia in modo di prova, e si toglierà anche se/quando le altre wiki interlinguistiche di Elena di Avalor siano fatte. Vuoi partecipare? Contatta un amministratore oggi! |-|日本語=Elena of Avalor (アバローのエレナ) Wikiの'多言語ユーザー'プロジェクトは、英語以外の言語を話すユーザーと、このコミュニティのアドミン (管理者) やモデレーターとの橋渡しをすることを目指しています。 このコミュニティでの投稿は、英語のみに限られているからです。なお、私たちは、これは他言語版のコミュニティができるまでの臨時プロジェクトであるべきと考えており、また、本プロジェクトも仮運用中です。 ご興味があれば、ぜひアドミンにご連絡ください！ |-|Nederlands= Het Meertalige gebruikers project is een project op de Elena of Avalor Wiki. Het doel is om gebruikers die geen Engels spreken te verbinden met lokale beheerders, aangezien Engels de enige geaccepteerde taal op deze wiki is. Dit hoogstwaarschijnlijk tijdelijke project is momenteel nog in de test fase, en wordt waarschijnlijk verwijderd wanneer er intertaal Elena of Avalor wiki's worden aangemaakt. Geïntereseerd in meedoen? Bericht dan vandaag nog een beheerder! |-|Occitan= Los utilizaires multilingüistics es un projècte de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, e lo sieu objectiu es connectar los utilizaires que parlan pas anglés amb los staff locales, pr'amor que l'anglés es l'unica lenga acceptada sus aqueste wiki. Es mai probable qu'aqueste projècte temporal siá encara de pròvas, e se trairà tanben se/quand los autres wikis interllingüistics d'Elena d'Avalor seràn faches. Vòles i participar? Contacta amb un administrador uèi! |-|Polski= Wielojęzyczni użytkownicy to projekt na Elena of Avalor Wiki, którego celem jest zapewnienie komunikacji pomiędzy niemówiącymi po angielsku użytkownikami a lokalnymi staffami, gdyż angielski jest jedynym dopuszczonym językiem na tej wiki. Ten tymczasowy projekt jest wciąż testowany i zostanie usunięty jeśli/gdy zostaną utworzone wiki Elena of Avalor w innych językach. Chcesz wziąć udział? Skontaktuj się z administracją już teraz! |-|Português= Os utilizadores multilinguísticos é um projecto da Wikia Elena de Avalor, e o seu objectivo é conectar os utilizadores que não falam inglês aos staff locais, já que o inglês é a única língua aceite neste wiki. É mais provável que este projecto temporário ainda esteja no modo teste, e tirar-se-á também se/quando os demais wikis interlinguísticos de Elena de Avalor estiverem feitos. Queres participar? Contacta com um administrador hoje! |-|Português do Brasil= Os usuários multilinguísticos é um projeto da Wikia Elena de Avalor, e seu objetivo é conectar os usuários que não falam inglês ao local staff, pois o inglês é a única língua aceita nessa wikia. É mais provável que esse projeto temporário ainda esteja no modo teste, e também será removido se/quando as demais wikias interlinguísticas da Elena de Avalor estiverem feitas. Interessado em participar? Contate a um administrador hoje! |-|Română= Utilizatorii multilingvistici este un proiect din Wikia Elena din Avalor, şi obiectivul său este să conecteze utilizatorii care nu vorbesc engleză cu utilizatorii staff locali, fiindcă engleza este singura limbă acceptată pe acest wiki. Este mai probabil ca acest proiect temporal încă să fie în mod de probă, şi se va scoate şi dacă/când celelalte wiki-uri interlingvistice despre Elena din Avalor vor fi fapte. Vrei să colaborezi? Contactează cu un administrator azi! |-|Русский= Мультиязычные пользователи — проект Elena of Avalor Wiki. Его целью является объединение пользователей, не говорящих по-английски, с местными сотрудниками, так как английский является единственным рабочим языком, установленным на этой вики. Этот временный проект ещё разрабатывается и будет удалён, если появятся вики-проекты по тематике Elena of Avalor на других языках. Вы хотите присоединиться? Свяжитесь с администраторами прямо сейчас! |-|Українська= Багатомовні користувачі — проект Elena of Avalor Wiki. Його метою є об'єднання користувачів, які не розуміють англійською, з місцевими співробітниками, бо англійська є єдиною робочою мовою, встановленою на цій вікі. Цей тимчасовий проект ще розробляється і буде вилучений, якщо з'являться вікі-проекти за тематикою Elena of Avalor іншими мовами. Ви хочете приєднатися? Зв'яжіться з адміністраторами прямо зараз! |-|Valencià= Els usuaris multilingüístics és un proyecte de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, i la sua intenció és conectar els usuaris que no parlen anglés en els staff locals, ja que l'anglés es l'únic idioma acceptat en esta wiki. És més provable que este proyecte temporal encara estiga en modo de proves, i se trauarà també si/quan els demés wikis interlingüístics d'Elena d'Avalor estaren fets. ¿Vols participar? ¡Contacta en un administrador hui! |-|中文(简体)‬= 多语言用户为 Elena of Avalor Wiki 的计划。本计划的目的为当英文为本维基唯一允许的语言时，协助不会说英文的用户与当地职员联系。此可能仅为短暂性的计划仍在测试阶段，且十分可能会在其他语言的 Elena of Avalor 站台成立时被移除。 对参与本计划有兴趣吗？赶快联络一位管理员吧！ |-|中文(繁體)= 多語言用戶為 Elena of Avalor Wiki 的計畫。本計畫的目的為當英文為本維基唯一允許的語言時，協助不會說英文的用戶與當地職員聯繫。此可能僅為短暫性的計畫仍在測試階段，且十分可能會在其他語言的 Elena of Avalor 站台成立時被移除。 對參與本計畫有興趣嗎？趕快聯絡一位管理員吧！ |-|‪中文(台灣)= 多語言使用者為 Elena of Avalor Wiki 的計畫。本計畫的目的為當英文為本維基唯一允許的語言時，協助不會說英文的使用者與當地職員聯繫。此可能僅為短暫性的計畫仍在測試階段，且十分可能會在其他語言的 Elena of Avalor 站台成立時被移除。 對參與本計畫有興趣嗎？趕快聯絡一位管理員吧！